Questionable Intentions
by His-Kira
Summary: Kagome is starting to lose her will to stay with Inuyasha, but she still loves him & decides to stay. Upon bathing Sesshomaru appears and kidnaps her realizing his affection for her. Will Kagome find a way to escape? Or will she fall for the dashing l
1. Unexpected Encounters

She sighed as she walked through the dense forest toward the village. She couldn't even remember how she had directed her way though in the zoned state she was in. As she walked out of the line of trees she could see the small village where the elderly priestess taught her to use her powers and improve her aim. Lady Kaede could be seen leading a group of small children to the berry bushes. Her friends were watching happily blissfully unaware of her aching heart.

Kagome had just returned to the feudal era and witnessed Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyo. Again. She knew she told him that even if he chose Kikyo she would stay by his side, but it was getting harder and harder for her to endure. Especially with the clear evidence right in front of her. She loved Inuyasha so much and she knew that he loved her too, but Inuyasha's heart would always belong to Kikyo.

A slight breeze kissed her cheeks and bare legs, bringing her out of her trance like stance. She shook her head and almost felt the need to slap herself. She had to get a hold of herself if she was going to hunt the shards. A moments weakness and she could put others in danger.

She smiled at the realization of why she went back home. She had gone to get more treats for her friends. She had a bunch of new sweets for Shippo to try, and more bento boxes for Sango and Miroku, and new flavors of ramen for Inuyasha to try. Yes. She would make sure that she would make this a good day.

As she descended toward the village, Shippo spotted her first like she had expected and ran happily to greet her. "Kagome! You're back!" He jumped up into her arms and hugged her, "Inuyasha gets cranky when you're gone! He was really mean to me this time! Called me baka and hit my head!" Little tears formed in his eyes.

Kagome could only muster a small smile. If only Shippo knew where Inuyasha was right now he would know how much Inuyasha didn't truly miss her. "Oh Shippo, don't worry. I will get him back for you when he gets back." She set him down and put her backpack down. She bent over and reached into it as Miroku and Sango came over.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled at her and tried to look eager to see her and not the goodies in her bag. Sango pulled off the greeting better because she was actually more excited to see her friend than the treats in Kagome's bag.

"Welcome back Kagome! You know, I nearly beat the hell out of that demon. He's a real handful while you're not here. He gets very bossy." She snuffed with crossed arms.

Kagome smiled at her friends as she handed a small box to Shippo. "Strawberry Pocky. You will like this I promise!" She turned her attention to Sango as she handed Miroku a bag of barbeque chips, "That's what Shippo said. Is he really that bad?"

When Sango nodded her heart fluttered. So he did really miss her? She smiled at the thought and gave Sango some pocky as well. She took out a box for herself and set her bag in Kaede's hut.

Sango nearly snorted as she huffed about how Inuysaha tried to pick fights with poor Shippo all day and mumbled about how Kagome took too long to just a few things. As she rambled on, Kagome felt her heart grow in hope, but as it did she would recall the scene she had walked in upon.

Inuyasha's back to her, his arms wrapped around Kikyo, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kikyo was readily drinking in all Inuyasha was offering and silently demanding more as she pushed herself closer to him.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to banish the image away. Even if she managed to discard the image she was left with an aching heart.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango was looking at her, her face had worry written all over it. Obviously Kagome's discomfort was harder to hide than she thought. Quickly regaining herself she shook her head laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! I just remembered I have a test coming up soon! You know me! Always worried about passing!" She waved Sango's worry off and laughed some more before standing up and stretching. "I think it's time for a bath! Let's go look for a hot spring or something. Just us!"

Sango looked at her surprised. "Uh…Okay." She giggled and stood up. "Let me go tell the boys and we will be on our way." She smiled as she popped the first pocky stick in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the fruity taste. "Wow! These are amazing! Do you have more of these things?"

Kagome chuckled as she started walking with her friend, "Yes, of many flavors!" She giggled happily with her friend.

Kagome and Sango stripped of their clothing and eased into the hot waters several miles from the village. Kiara glared at the water and went to go sit away from the water. It had gone completely dark by now so Kiara was completely hidden in darkness.

Sango cried out as the hot water hit her muscles and eased them. "Ah! It's so nice to bathe!" She smiled and looked at Kagome, looking for approval, who smiled at her and nodded.

"It is! In my time we get hot water all the time." She giggled at her friend's amazed expression. "Yep. It's so nice, of course it doesn't last as long as a hot spring!" She reached over and grabbed her Shampoo. She poured some into her hand and lathered it up in her hair. The smell of lavender and vanilla came to both girls noses.

Sango sighed, "I love the scent of that potion you put in your hair." She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"My Shampoo? You want some?" She offered the bottle to Sango but she shook her head and said she didn't trust the ingredients in it.

Something splashed behind them. Kagome looked up at Sango who looked at her just as puzzled. They knew that Miroku hadn't followed them and Inuyasha wouldn't follow them knowing they were bathing. Shippo would have joined them by now…so who was there?

Something else splashed behind them.

Kagome and Sango both stood up quietly and started to crawl over the large rock to examine what they were hearing. Silently they popped their heads over to see a stunning and shocking sight.

Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru stood in the water. His eyes closed and head directed up to the night sky. His bare chest was dripping wet which explained the splashes, and his hips down were covered in water. His body was nothing but lean muscle. Gorgeous muscle…

Sango looked over at Kagome her eyes wide. Obviously she was thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru never looked so ….appealing. There was something else that Kagome noticed. His once severed arm was reattached to his body.

Sesshomaru lifted his hands and pulled his long silky silver hair over his right shoulder and began the run his long claws through it to detangle it. His movements were so graceful in even the most simple of movements, Kagome found herself utterly bewitched with watching him. She couldn't bare to tear herself away from the sight to see if Sango was as entranced as she was.

"Your starring is getting quite annoying." Sesshomaru's voice chimed through the very silent air. He opened his eyes and looked directly at them. His face without expression.

Sango and Kagome screamed and hid their heads. "You knew we were here?!" Kagome squeeked.

"Of course. You are no threat to me." Sesshomaru turned toward the two and started to walk over to them. He passed the boulder that divided them and looked at them both quickly cover themselves. Massive blushes erupted on their faces.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Sango roared as he walked up to Kagome. He lifted his newly replaced arm and grabbed Kagome's chin and shifted her head back and forth. Examining her.

"I'm trying to see what that fool see's in the human. My father had a weakness for you pathetic creatures and it baffles me." Sesshomaru suddenly jerked his arm away from Kagome, his face slightly puzzled, but as quickly as the emotion won over his face, it vanished. It made Kagome wonder if she actually saw it.

She looked at Sango who was equally puzzled. The slayer debated on inching her way to Kiara and get help, but that would leave Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and reached for Kagome again who took a step back. His demonic aura suddenly so strong it suffocated her. Her arms went up to her throat because it seemed like she were being strangled.

_"__Hiraikotsu_!" Sango had managed to get out and toss her giant boomerang in time to distract Sesshomaru long enough for Kagome to turn and run toward her friend.

She didn't get very far when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, her back to her, facing Sango. He held up his hand and flung his poison claw at her. Before it could strike Sango down Hiraikotsu came back and blocked his attack, but it hit so hard it flung the large boomerang into Sango and knocked her unconscious.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and watched her inch back from him. She looked terrified, "Se…Sesshomaru?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her close, completely ignoring her discomfort at their nude bodies touching. He closed his eyes and sniffed. Lavender and Vanilla. Such a sweet, pure smell. He liked it. A lot.

He leaned into her and she tried to pull away but Sesshomaru's light grip on her held her firmly in place.

Why was he interested in her? He couldn't understand. What was it about this human? Is this what his father saw in that pathetic half breed's mother? He didn't know, but he was beginning to understand why the mutt had affections for her. Something about her just pulled you in and kept you there.

He glanced over when he heard a roar. Kiara had transformed and was standing over Sango. "You don't stand a chance cat. Take your human home before I decide to kill her."

He then turned his attention back to Kagome. "Get dressed. If you try to run I will strike the feline down before you get 10 feet off the ground." He stepped aside from her and watched her.

"What?" Kagome watched him beyond confused. Was he…kidnapping her? Why? What did she do? She looked at him and then at Kiara and then at him again. He would kill Kiara, she knew that.

Kiara looked torn, looking back and forth between her and Sango. So Kagome took a huge gulp and nodded to Kiara. "I will be fine Kiara. Take Sango back…" She trailed off knowing Kiara would get Inuyasha.

Kiara hesitated before getting Sango onto her back and taking her Hiraikotsu into her mouth. She jumped up into the air and took off as quickly as possible leaving Kagome alone with one of the strongest demons in Japan.

She inched her way around Sesshomaru who simply watched her and then ran to her clothes. Though she was sure he already saw her completely nude from her getting out, she dressed behind a tree. Her face was beyond red. She felt so violated…

"Hurry up." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her privacy and seemed to further violate her. When she walked around the tree Sesshomaru was pulling on his armor. His tail was damp from the water. She went to him and stood in front of him, looking at her feet.

"Nothing to say human? You're usually a lot more vocal than this…" Sesshomaru stated.

"Normally I'm not kidnapped by Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome snapped. Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"…That's better." Sesshomaru mused. "Follow me."

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru turned and walked away from her. He really expected her to just…follow? As if reading her mind Sesshomaru stopped for a brief second to look at her over his shoulder.

"It was not a request." His tone was so stern it sent chills down her spine. As he returned to walk away from her she went after him.


	2. Secret Admiration

Kagome watched Sesshomaru for any signs of distraction, but the thing was….she couldn't find signs of ANY THING. Nothing seemed to faze him in the slightest. They had been walking for what seemed hours and the Inu Lord had yet to say one word to her. She was starting to get irritated.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, trying to ease the uneasy feeling she had.

Sesshomaru didn't so much as look at her when he replied, "South."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's the obvious-" She started but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Then there was no reason to ask me such an obvious question." Sesshomaru continued walking through the brush and ignored her disgusted snort.

Kagome quickly followed him and then ran up next to him, "Okay Sesshomaru, here's _another _question for you. Why did you take me?" This time it took Sesshomaru longer to reply, and Kagome had almost given up on him answering when, to her surprise, he spoke.

"… I'm not quite sure." Sesshomaru's face remained as expressionless as ever and yet he had a thoughtfulness about him. He tossed his hair over his shoulder and looked down at her. "None the less you are here."

Kagome frowned, "Not willingly!" She stopped in her tracks and stomped the ground.

"Surely not, why else would you ask why I took you?" Sesshomaru's cool casual words were starting to infuriate Kagome. He was acting like she were brainless!

"Oh my-GOSH you're impossible! You're worse than Inuyasha!" Kagome spat. When she looked at Sesshomaru she felt the hairs rise all over her body.

Sesshomaru's narrow eyes were even more so as he glared at Kagome with such intensity she fell back a few steps. He said nothing, but his point was made. Do NOT compare him to Inuyasha. Seesh he was scaring.

For the next hour or two, the time they spent together was silent. So Kagome tried to entertain herself with the scenery. There was more than plenty of it too. Amazingly tall trees stretched as far as the eye could see. Exotic birds that lived in them flew around singing their unique songs. They soon exited the thick forest brush to see lush valleys filled with the most beautiful wild flowers she had ever seen.

She smiled as she looked at the beautiful scene. "Oh wow! Isn't this gorgeous Sesshomaru?" She looked over to see Sesshomaru studying her. He was looking at her as if it was the first time he saw her. The way his eyes went over her made blush and suddenly self conscience. She looked away from him and looked down at the valley, once again being swept away by its beauty.

She completely forgot about Sesshomaru starring at her as she walked toward the field. She knelt down to smell the flowers and smiled when their scent tickled her nose. They were beautiful. Large blue petals that milked to a creamy white color where pink was sprinkled so very lightly.

She reached down and plucked one from the ground and instantly regretted it. She hadn't thought about how the flower would soon wither away.

"Why are you saddened?" Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts and she instantly felt embarrassed remembering he had been watching her. She looked back at him to see he had taken a seat under a large tree a few yards away. His right knee arched up while the other was lay completely stretched on the grass. His right arm rested on his knee and the other twirled his hair about his finger.

Kagome blushed and had to admit Sesshomaru was gorgeous. She quickly turned her attention to the flower. "I plucked the flower. Now it will die. I didn't think before I acted."

This puzzled Sesshomaru, "It is a simple flower. Why mourn over it? It only lives for a few months before withering on its own."

Kagome shook her head. How could she explain it to a cold hearted person such as Sesshomaru who only cared for himself? Well she was going to try.

She stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, flower in her hand. She sat next to him and held up the flower to him and quizzed, "So all you see is a flower?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her. He had already answered this and wasn't going to repeat himself. Kagome sighed, understanding. "Well I see a life. However small it may be it is a life, and I just ended it."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips, "It's a flower."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Yes, it's a flower, but it has a life. It's _living_! Just like you and me."

"No. Not like me. Humans have shorter life spans and are weak. Flowers lack even more so of those than humans." Sesshomaru stated casually. He watched Kagome slap her forehead trying to understand what she was getting at.

"No matter how strong or how long we live Sesshomaru, we all have one thing in common. We _live_!" Kagome held up the flower in Sesshomaru's face so he was forced to look at it. "…and we die. It's the cycle of life. This poor flowers life wasn't over until I came along and changed that."

"Just as you say, everything dies, so why mourn when it happens? If it happens sooner rather than later, the end would have been the same had they lived years longer." Sesshomaru looked at the girl seriously puzzled why she cared so much.

Kagome was growing impatient. ~This guy is a bigger pain than Inuyasha when it comes to explaining something.~ She thought to herself.

"Okay…let me think for a minute…" Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a few minutes until she smiled when she thought of a good way to make it clear to the stubborn demon. "Okay let's compare- er say that you represent this flower- hold on! Lemme finish before you look at me like that!" Sesshomaru started to glare at her, obviously offended to being compared to a flower. Once he seemed to relax a bit she continued.

"Okay, and then one day someone plucks you away and you're dying. You didn't choose this fate. It's not fair for you to die just because someone thought of you as lower than themselves right? You want to live!" Kagome threw her hands up in a display of enthusiasm. "Why should that person decide your fate when you had done nothing to deserve such a thing?"

Sesshomaru let the girl finish before he told her exactly what he thought, "No one will ever kill me because no one is above me. I am the strongest in all Japan."

Kagome groaned and flung onto her back beside him in defeat. "I give up! You just don't get it!" She looked up into the leaves of the tree. Spots of sunlight danced around as the breeze shuffled them around. As she lay there she began to feel completely at ease and soon she drifted off to sleep not realizing how tired she was.

Sesshomaru watched the human girl sleep. She was such an odd human. Normally humans were even more careless and cruel than demons, but this girl really cared. So much that she even made a huge deal out of a plucked flower. He grew more and more puzzled about her. The more she became a mystery the more he wanted to piece her together, to make sense of her.

Sesshomaru leaned over her sleeping form and ran his fingers over her cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch. She flinched. As if even in her unconsciousness she was recoiling from him. He felt a tinge of pain in his heart. His eyes widened. Did he…care?

Him? The great Lord Sesshomaru? Care for a human girl? As much as he wanted to deny it he felt a small…attachment to her. He would never admit it aloud but he knew that he wanted to keep her around. He liked being around her. Even though he took her, she still spoke to him like a friend.

Sesshomaru wanted her to like him. So, he would try to please her. Yes. He would.

The demon lord looked at the valley that the girl had been so impressed with. As he sat there inspecting it, he took the time to really look at it. Down the rolling hills filled with those flowers Kagome found so precious, there was a small creak. It shimmered in the bright suns light and he could make out multiple colored butterflies. Every now and then a cloud would block the sun, leaving a shadow on the grassy plains. When the wind blew it would make the flowers dance around for him, almost like there were indeed alive and eager for his attention.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched in a smile. He understood now what the girl meant. She was a lot wiser than he first anticipated. He had a feeling he would learn a lot more about her in the future.

Kagome curled up to his side and murmured something about "sitting". Sesshomaru gently leaned back even more against the tree so the cuddling Kagome could get comfey on his lap. He was going to enjoy this moment.


	3. Mixed Feelings

"Sesshomaru did WHAT?!" Inuyasha snarled at the recovering Sango.

She had been brought back naked on the back of Kiara, completely unconscious and with no signs of Kagome. Miroku told Inuyasha upon his arrival that Sango had just woken from her attack and informed him that Kagome was no where to be found. Inuyasha flipped and stormed into Sango's room.

"He took her...." Sango paused to sip at the tea Lady Kaede gave her, "He was bathing in the same spring and he took her."

Inuyasha snarled again and cracked his knuckles at the thought of ripping his brother to shreds, "I will kill the bastard for this! How dare he take Kagome! If he so much as pluck a hair from her head I'll rip him to shreds and feed him to the wolves!" He turned and dashed out of the door ignoring the pleas from his friends.

Sesshomaru....What are you thinking?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome kept feeling something touch her face. She whinned because she knew she was sleeping, but she didn't want to wake just yet. Something touched her face again. "Meh!" Was all she could muster to say.

She was untouched for a few minutes and she began to think that she was going to drift back to sleep, but right as she was on that border between consciousness and sleep it brushed her cheek again. Her eyes fluttered open and she nearly jumped when she saw Sesshomaru's face above hers. He was asleep. The mysterious thing that teased her awake was no more than his long silver hair that had been blown over his shoulder and danced in the wind. And something else she came to notice was she was laying fully across his lap.

Kagome couldn't help but marvel at the beauty Sesshomaru had. She herself was a tad bit jealous of his looks. His closed eyes were owners to long and full lashes that swept gracefully across his elegantly high cheeks. The markings on his face, that she once found odd, seemed to complement his face. His skin was even more flawless than any female models she could think of in her time. She wanted to touch him...

Her hand flew up to caress his face before she even thought about it. His skin was surprisingly warm and soft. She had expected it to be cold and hard....like marble. She wasn't quite sure why.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he made a jerky movement as if to defend himself, but realized he was in no danger and stopped himself. He looked down at Kagome who nervously started laughing. "Good morning?" She remembered her hand and brought it back back to herself but before she could complete the act Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and put her hand back to his face.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "Sessho...maru?"

He looked down at her and felt this uncontrollable need to hug her that he did not understand. Hold her close, show her he did indeed care for her weak life, but he as the great Dog Demon Lord was still too proud to let weakness show. He was letting more than he needed to show now. So he just looked at her with his expressionless face and eventually let her take her hand back.

Kagome's face was so red she could feel the heat. As she took her hand away from his face she sat up slowly, VERY aware that as she did so she came painfully close to Sesshomaru's beautiful face. Sesshomaru met her eyes the entire time and remained locked. She was up and scooting away from him.

Sesshomaru turned to look away from her as he stood up. "Let us continue south. You have rested enough."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "So did you." She only smiled wider at Sesshomaru's unamused look.

He said nothing as he turned to walk away from her. She didn't even think to hesitate.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry this took so long to update XD I've been having a very bad past few months........ but I hope this was at least SEMI worth the wait :3 


	4. Good Bye Inuyasha

Kagome hummed to herself as she followed Sesshomaru. Again he was silent and it was beginning to get unbearable, so that's when she decided to hum a song from her time.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

His question caught her off guard, "Huh? What is what?"

"The melody you hum. What is it?"

Kagome could have smacked her forehead. She must have sounded stupid. "Oh, it's a song from my ti-….my country. It's very popular."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at the sky, "We are being followed." Slowly he turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her behind him.

She could see nothing but the trees in front of her for a minute. Then something moved. It surprised her and stole a gasp from her. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru closed his beautiful eyes and sniffed, "Wolf."

"Koga?" She looked up at Sesshomaru and watched his eyes narrow. He placed his right hand on the hilt of Tokijin and vanished.

Kagome looked around but saw nothing. Where did he go? If it was Koga that Sesshomaru sensed, he would kill him without a second thought. As powerful as Koga was, he stood no chance against Sesshomaru. She had to stop him!

Without another thought Kagome ran into the woods, following her intuition. She heard a sickening crack to her left. She stopped and saw a tree falling over and then Sesshomaru. He swung Tokijin which was followed by an explosion. Dust flew up and cloaked Sesshomaru from her sight.

Something quick dashed out of cloud of dust and headed straight for her. Whoever this was she knew one thing for sure. This was not Koga. This demon was much taller and seemed to be older than Koga by at least five years. He had loose black hair which was comparable to Sesshomaru's in beauty. His eyes were a deep purple and he wore no shirt. Just pants many ronin's wore. He was beautiful.

Kagome's awe turned to horror as she watched the demon pulled back his arm and balled his fist. He was going to strike her!

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her and slashed the demons arm with poison claws. He dug his claws into the flesh and anchored them there as he twirled and tossed the demon into a large tree a few feet away. Kagome almost puked at the horrid smell of rotting flesh and the sound of it fizzing and bubbling up.

The demon hissed in pain. He quickly gathered himself knowing his life was at risk if he stayed and then fled.

Kagome fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. The smell was so disgusting. Arms enveloped her and picked her up. She had the faint knowledge that she was moving but she was so nauseated that she didn't really care. She tried opening her eyes a few times but everything was such a blur it made her stomach lurch every time.

After what seemed like hours, a familiar voice said "Breathe. Deeply, this will help you."

Kagome did as Sesshomaru instructed. Whatever this was is was doing wonders for her. It held a minty scent and the aroma was so powerful she could almost taste it. It filled her throat and cooled the burning. It pushed the nausea away and in fact made her hungry. She opened her watering eyes and other than the blur of tears she saw fine.

"Sess..shomaru?" Her voice was weak.

Sesshomaru held her in his lap, one arm steadying her, the other holding a large leaf with a light blue mush on it. "Just breathe. You inhaled the poisonous fumes, this will make you better."

She coughed, "Who was that? Who attacked us?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a few seconds, "Daisuke. Our fathers were enemies and because my father bested his, he feels a need to best me to prove his family's worth. He's even weaker than his father…no more questions, breathe."

Kagome wanted to pout but she didn't think it would even phase Sesshomaru so, she grabbed his wrist and pulled the blue mush closer to her nose and took deep, even breaths. It only took a few minutes for the heavy feeling to lift. Kagome took a deep breath of clean air and smiled, "Wow Sesshomaru! That stuff is amazing! Where did you get it?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He grabbed her chin gently with his fingers and turned her face right and then left. He pursed those gorgeous lips and let her go. "You'll be fine."

Kagome watched him and felt a blush as stared right back at her, something flashed in his eyes that she didn't quite recognize. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel naked. She gathered the energy to stand up and walk a few steps away.

She smiled nervously, "Well, are we going to keep going?"

Sesshomaru's face seemed shocked for a split second, "You…want to come?"

A rush of emotions raced across Kagome's face. She was silent for a while before finally deciding on telling him the truth, "You haven't hurt me, in fact, you've taken care of me. I do not fear for my life with you."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked up to her, "Do you not miss Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha. She felt her heart tear. She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes…"

"But?"

Kagome took a deep breath and bit her lip a little harder trying to restrain against the tears she felt, "He doesn't want me…I'll just get in his way. With her…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a look of utter disapproval masked his face, "The dead woman?" His frown deepened when Kagome nodded. "You have proof of this affair?"

Kagome gave a short, unamused laugh, "I've seen them kissing all over each other…more than once."

Sesshomaru glanced behind them and saw a flash of red. Inuyasha fell from the sky and landed gracefully. "There you are you bastard! How dare you take Kagome! I'll kill you!"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, not sure what to do. Sesshomaru took her confusion as a request to get rid of source. Inuyasha.

He didn't say a word, Sesshomaru simply charged at Inuyasha, sending his light whip out from the tip of his newly restored fingers. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he barely managed to bring out Tetsaiga in time to block it. "Tsk! Damn you Sesshomaru! What are you up to?"

"Leave Inuyasha. This is the only chance I will give you." Sesshomaru held up his hand, finger tips glowing.

Inuyasha laughed, "As if! Not without Kagome!"

"Isn't your dead priestess enough for you? Or does your knowledge of how disgraceful your half blood is you feel the need to over compensate with women?" Sesshomaru went into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha seemed stunned for a second but anger replaced the emotion, "Shut the hell up! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"You don't deny it little brother." Sesshomaru struck. The lightning fast whip brushed past the defending Tetsaiga and slit a deep gash in Inuyasha's cheek, who jumped back a few feet, trying to put distance between them.

Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome! What are you doing just standing there? Run!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "He's not a threat to me Inuyasha!"

"What the hell are you babbling about? This is Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru took the time to sliced Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat, since he managed to dodge just in time.

"Take the hint and flee like the pathetic mutt you are. She doesn't want you. Why would she when you've further soiled yourself by choosing a dead woman over her?" Sesshomaru's claws upper cut Inuyasha's entire abdomen. The poison instantly bubbling up where the marks were left.

Inuyasha fell to one knee, clutching his stomach, "Ka…gome? What is he…talking about?"

Kagome looked at the apparently very interesting dirt. She sighed before turning to look at him with sad but defiant eyes, "I've seen you with her Inuyasha…I've seen you with Kikyo. I told you that even if you chose her I'd stay by your side but…" She bit her lip, but this time it didn't help with blocking the tears, "I didn't anticipate the pain…because of it, I've been a liability to the team. I think it's best…that I stay with Sesshomaru…so you can be with Kikyo without worrying about me, and I can get over this pain. I'll continue to gather shards and I'll come to you if I sense Naraku…but I can't deal with this anymore…I'm sorry Inuyasha."

She couldn't bare to look at him any longer. She turned and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha held out his hand as if stop Kagome with sure will power, "Kagome…I'm…" True he had been seeing Kikyo on a regular basis and he loved Kikyo, but he never dreamed that it would actually drive Kagome to leave, and with his own brother. He loved her too. The pain in his heart weakened him and made him more vulnerable to the poison. His vision began to blur and his body was so heavy.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother with disgust, "That human woman was the best thing that ever happened to you. You didn't deserve her to begin with, now this will only be the beginning of what I take from you. Kagome, then Tetsaiga, and then your life."

The last thing Inuyasha saw before everything went black was Sesshomaru turning and walking into the forest, after his Kagome to comfort her.


	5. Fluffy Humor?

Sesshomaru followed her scent to a small creek. There he found her sitting with her head down on her knees and arms around her legs. He could smell the salty wetness that didn't come from the fresh water creek.

Without a word he went to her side and sat down next to her. He looked at the sky and felt something heavy press against him. Kagome had thrown herself on him and was snuggling against his fluffy tail. He wrapped his tail around her and simply sat there.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears. She didn't want to get his amazingly soft fur wet.

"This is hard for you?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with wide tearful eyes. He watched her not fully understanding her pain.

"Yes…" She said after while, "I love him so much…finally letting go hurts so much."

"He did not strike you…" Sesshomaru pursed his lips.

Kagome smiled at his confusion, "No…he doesn't have to…he hurt me here," She put her hand over her heart, "Which is far worse."

Sesshomaru clearly didn't understand from the skeptical look he gave her, "He did not hurt you physically?"

"Right. Emotionally…well I did it to myself honestly…somewhere deep in my heart I knew he would go back to her. I didn't have a chance…I mean how could I?" Kagome sighed and looked down at the sand near the waters edge.

"You have a pulse?" Sesshomaru bluntly said.

Kagome looked at him in shock, then after a few seconds burst into laughter. Sesshomaru gave her a quizzical look. When she could breathe, she wiped her tears and said, "Lord Sesshomaru has a sense of humor?"

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, then turned his head away, but not in time to hide the blush blossoming across those beautiful cheeks. Kagome suddenly felt like she were weightless and a sense of pride overwhelmed her.

She crawled over onto his lap and confirmed the blush, "Oh my gosh! You're BLUSHING!"

Sesshomaru frowned when he felt the heat in his face grow. Why was he suddenly so conscious of her? As he thought about it, he realized how close she was to his face and his body. He, the Great Sesshomaru, felt powerless when Kagome cupped his face and pulled him to look at her. Normally he would cut down any who dared to touch him in such a manor, with her he felt…warmth.

"OMAGA! You're _really_ blushing Sesshomaru! Wow…all this time I thought you didn't have emotions…even you have them." She smiled and it warmed his heart. He wasn't sure he liked this feeling, in fact it confused the hell out of him. He tugged his face from her hands.

Kagome giggled, "Hey! You're not getting away that easily!" She tried to capture his face again but he pulled back again. Kagome followed and lost her balance. Her eyes going wide as she fell directly onto Sesshomaru.

He saw what was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Kagome's lips planted firmly on his before she could use her hands to break her fall. Sesshomaru felt the heat in her face as she sat there motionless, unsure what to do.

She felt the softness of his lips on her own and almost felt as if she were tainting the pureness of them, but she couldn't find to move herself from him. In fact she couldn't move at all. Her entire body seemed to be on lock down mode.

Sesshomaru pulled back slowly, which seemed to break her trance. With a squeal Kagome turned away from him and hide her face under her hands. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He stood up and turned his back to her.

"Now who's red faced?"

Kagome's mouth fell open and she looked at Sesshomaru with utter shock. "You're making fun of me! I can't believe this…You. Are. Making. Fun. Of. Me!"

She stood up and ran after Sesshomaru as he started walking away, "Hey! Don't you just walk away from this!"

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"SesshoMARU!"


	6. Not Giving Up!

Kagome was looking at the back of Sesshomaru as she touched her lips. He had yet to utter a word since thier kiss. She was sure he wasn't ashamed of it, because he did tease her about it...right?

She turned her gaze to the green grass she stepped on. Maybe, in his silence, he reconsidered it. Decided he was disgusted with her? That is was indeed a mistake? She was a human after all. Something in Kagome sank.

She stopped in shock. Did Kagome...care? Was this feeling saddness? Disappointment? She looked up at Sesshomaru's back again. As she watched him walking away, she imagined that he was literally leaving her behind. As if she would never see him again as an ally. She felt a pain in her chest.

"Hurry up." Sesshomaru paused and glanced back at her. "It will be getting dark soon."

Kagome shook her head and the thoughts with it. She shouldn't think of things like that. She needed to enjoy the time she had with him. She smiled and ran up next to him. "Yeah, sorry. I'm coming!"

Sesshomaru waited until she was next to him before he continued leading her. A light breeze came at them which made Kagome shiver. Sesshomaru glaced at her before he placed his tail around her.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He didn't respond but Kagome didn't mind. Her previous doubts were now washed away. She snuggled in the soft fur with a comforted sigh.

They walked for a while until it grew dark and well after. Kagome was starting to get sleepy. Her lids grew heavy and her legs felt like cement blocks. She looked up at Sesshomaru who didn't show the slightets bit of exhaustion.

She hung her head and almost fell asleep where she stood. Seshomaru caught her before she stumbled onto her face. He picked her up into his arms and craddled her like a lover sweeping his bride off her feet.

He said nothing as he continued walking. Kagome giggled. When Sesshomaru looked at her she was already drifting to sleep, a smile still placed on her face.

As he held her, he knew he could rip her apart without any trouble. He could break her bones and grind them to dust. He could destroy her so easily...which made her seem even weaker. But for some reason this time...weakness didn't disgust him. It flared a fire in which he had only felt for Rin. He wanted to protect her. Even more than that...he wanted to have her.

He thought back to Inuyasha laying on the ground, helplessly reaching out for Kagome. His eyes narrowed.

~_You will not get this human back little brother...I'll kill you for sure next time_.~ He thought, the fury practically seeping from his very pores.

* * *

Inuyasha was swirling in a universe of darkness. He couldn't see it, but he sure could feel it. It was a sickening feeling. He wanted to move, but he couldn't seem to find the strength. In fact he couldn't even see himself. Was he dead? Was his soul lost between the realms of life and death? Or was he in hell? It certainly wasn't the other place. If he was in hell, it sure wasn't what he expected. Wasn't there supposed to be fire? Screams of agony? Uncontrollable fear?

The cliche thought made him smile. Wait...he smiled. He made the attempt to move his mouth. It worked. He opened it.

_"He's moving..."_

That voice...He knew it.

"_Stupid Inuyasha! How could he let Sesshomaru take Kagome like that? He let him take her!_"

He definately knew that whining voice.

"Shut...the hell up...you stupid fox..." Inuyasha managed to say, "I didn't see you there...trying to stop him!"

Sango gasped. "Inuyasha! You're awake!" She leaned over him with a tear streeked face. "Thank goodness! We thought the poison was going to take you!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Like Sesshomaru could kill me!" He tried opening his eyes but was annoied to find he didn't have the strength.

Miroku spoke up. "You're lucky we found you when we did, another hour or so, the poison would have killed you. It was coursing through your system for a good two hours before we could fix up a remedy. Even then it's taken almost 14 hours for you to regain consciousness."

Inuysha's eyes flew open and he shot up. "Fourteen hours?" His stomach lurched and an overwhelming urge to vomit over powered him. He quickly turned and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Ewwww..." Shippo ran behind Sango who was a bit more sympathetic for the dog demon.

"That's good, the medicine is working the poison out of your system. Within a few days you'll be back in top shape." Miroku said as he rubbed his friends back.

Sango stood up, "He's definately going to need a bath after this. Miroku, you take him to the hot springs when he's done and I'll work on cleaning this up."

Miroku nodded and stood up to grab his staff.

By the time Inuyasha was finished he was so tired and exhausted he could barely move, but he refused to rest. He forced himself up and started for the door.

Sango gasped and dashed to block his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha growled, "To get Kagome! Where else? We can't afford to rest! Sesshomaru still has her! Get out of my way!"

Miroku joined Sango. "You're a fool Inuyasha. You're in no shape to go after Sesshomaru! If you go you'll only be a liability! Sesshomaru took Kagome for a specific reason. He will keep her alive for a while. We use this time now to restore your strength!" Miroku snapped. "Sango and I will take turns trailing them so we don't lose them."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Once you get better we will form a game plan and go after Kagome and get her back together!"

Inuyasha snarled. He wanted to protest but he knew that at his current state he couldn't even fight off Shippo. Damn it they were right.

The last of his strength seemed to dry up with his sudden realization, and he collapsed onto the floor. He panted heavily and gritted his teeth. His hair falling over his face, masking the tears threatening to seep out.

Even if he had his strength back and they went after Kagome...she made it clear she didn't want to come back. How could he convince her that he needed her too? He knew it was selfish of him, but he wanted Kikyo and Kagome both. He didn't want to lose either of them. Some how, he would have to make it work. He just had to. Without either of them...he was lost.

Miroku bent down and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and folded the demons arm around his neck. As he picked him up he pretended not to see the tears in his eyes. "Ok, I'm off." He bid Sango farewell and walked out the door with Inuyasha.

But he barely noticed. All Inuyasha could think about was Kagome's stear streeked face and her running from him like he were the enemy. Then Sesshomaru smuggly walking after her. His Kagome. Like hell he'd let Sesshomaru just have Kagome!

~_Don't worry Kagome...I'll figure something out. I can't be without you...I love you._~

* * *

(Sorry to all of you who have read my stories. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. This was due to a very bad break up and the loss of my only computer. Buuut now that that loser is out of my life and I have a new computer :3 Just try and stop my updates now! Ker CHA! I'm back baby! And very glad to be!)


	7. Dirty Little Secrets T content

Kagome heard soft voices. They were hushed, eager voices. She tried to drift off back to sleep. Warm winds heated her skin into a comfort that helped ease her back to her goal. But the voices grew louder and more persistant.

Kagome opened her eyes. Crimson flames danced only feet away from her. She sat up abruptly and glanced around her surroundings. It was dark but the full moon made the night much brighter. The stars did their part as well. Kagome smiled at the beauty of it. She remembered her first night like this with Inuyasha.

Her smile vanished. Her heart seemed to drop. The look in his eyes when she left him made her disgusted with herself. Like she had stabbed his heart. Then something happened, the saddness in her heart was replaced by anger.

How dare he...How DARE he look at her like that. He betrayed her! Kagome lived for Inuyasha, she dreamed of him. And after she dealt with him sneaking off with Kikyo day after day, he has the nerve to look at her that way? No...she would not regret this decision to go withSesshomaru.

Sesshomaru...

This thought made her wonder where he was at. She glanced around and found only the small child named Rin, and the ugly green martian of a demon, Jaken. They were huddled together whispering. They had yet to notice Kagome was awake.

Every where she looked she could not see Sesshomaru. Had he left her there?

"Um..." Kagome started.

Rin and Jaken both squeeled in surprise. They twirled around so quickly Rin fell onto her butt. Jaken, trying to mask his surprise began to throw accusations.

"What did you do girl?" He snapped, "Lord Sesshomaru is acting funny! You have bewitched him!"

Kagome winced at the sudden rage, but regained herself and shot right back at the little demon, "Hey! I haven't done anything to him! Don't go accusing me of anything you nasty little troll!"

Jaken gasped, "I am much more handsome than trolls! How dare you compare me to that of the trolls!" He started waving his staff angrily.

Rin looked up at Kagome curiously. She carefully made her way over to her side and tugged on her sleeve. "You have strange garments...are you a witch?"

Kagome recoiled at the word. When she thought of witches she thought of horridly ugly women with boils and large crooked noses. "I am no witch!"

Rin squeeled and ran behind Jaken. He snorted. "Oh now you've done it witch! No one pesters Rin! Feel the wrath of my Two-Headed Staff!" He slammed the staff into the ground. The head that looked like an old man opened his eyes and then his mouth.

"Jaken!"

Kagome's attention went to behind her. Sesshomaru stepped out from the trees shadow. His face a mask of pure anger, "I told you to take care of Kagome."

Jaken squeeled and dropped to his hands and knees. "My sincerest apologies my lord, b-but she frightened Rin!"

Sesshomaru didn't speak, he simply wrapped his claws around the little demons throat. "You are to protect Kagome like you would Rin. She is with us now."

Jaken began squeeling and the closest thing Kagome could compare it to was a pig. "Yes sir! Forgive me my lord! Please forgive me!"

Kagome stood on her feet and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It's only natural for him to question why I'm here...we've been enemies until now. Give the poor little guy a break..."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his angry expression softening. Then he dropped Jaken and turned to walk back the way he came. "You owe Kagome for sparing your life."

Jaken regained his composure quickly and began bowing respectfully to Kagome. "Thank you Lady Kagome! If you ever need anything pleaselet me know!" He laughed nervously.

Kagome shook her head, "No need for thanks-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "Come Kagome."

She looked back at him to see him waiting for her. Without a second thought she went to him and followed him deep into the forrest. She didn't speak because quite honestly, the previous day left her kinda in shock. She indeed left Inuyasha for Sesshomaru and had her first kiss with him. Accident or not she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to feel his soft lips again. The thought brought about a blush and a small smile.

She bumped into a solid figure and looked up to see Sesshomaru had stopped. He glanced back at her. "You're more quiet than usual."

Kagome for some reason paniced. "Oh, um, no reason! Just thinking that's all! Nothing really! Don't worry about it!" She waved him off with a nervous laugh.

Sesshomaru simply looked at her, which made her more nervous. Could he tell she was lying? What the hell was she thinking? Of course he could! She was a terrible liar.

"Here.." Sesshomaru led her up to a most beautiful scene. So beautiful it made her mouth drop.

It was a large hot spring unlike any she had ever seen before. A water fall cassaded down a series of cliffs that eventually smashed into the bottom pool. A large cherry blossom tree stood atop of the cliffs and dusted it's petals into the water as well. The springs were also home to literally thousands of fireflies. There were so many they illuminated the place like torch lights.

"Oh wow...this is beautiful!" Kagome walked up closer to the spring and noticed her large yellow bag sitting on the edge. She looked back at Sesshomaru. "You went back for my things?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He turned and walked into the shadows. Kagome smiled. He did go back for her things. And brought her here so she could bathe. Kagome was begining to think Sesshomaru was alot sweeter than he let on to be.

She removed her clothes and set them neatly on the rock next to her pack and pulled out the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. She held onto them tightly and stepped into the warm waters. It eased her muscles and made her sigh in relief. The water went up to her rib cage but she dunked down into the water until it covered her shoulders. Once she made it to the other side of the pool closer to the waterfall she set her bottles down on one of the many rocks. She dunked her head and tossed the water from her hair.

Once she opened her eyes she was looking up to the tree above her. She smiled at the small petals floating her way. She could live here. It was so beautiful.

"You seem pleased."

Kagome gasped and covered herself. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet from her, his waist down covered by the water. He had to be naked and he was coming her way.

Her face erupted into blushes and she turned away from him, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing? Can't a girl have some privacy?"

Sesshomau remained silent for a minute until he was upon her, "You act like I haven't seen you naked before." He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned an open mouthed Kagome to face him.

"So you DID look!" Kagome shrunk into the water and hid her burning face.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He wasn't sure how to. He saw her naked before. Their naked bodies had even touched, so did it matter if they bathed together? He couldn't quite place her behavior.

Kagome sat there until she could no longer hold her breath and looked up a Sesshomaru, hoping he had left, but no, of course not. He was staring at her with an interest Kagome had never seen. It made her blush.

She turned around before standing up, "You're not going to leave are you?"

His silence answered her question. In fact in his silence he took the moment to study the curves of her. She had an hour glass figure that even some female demons didn't have. Her skin was smooth and appeared infant soft. Her back had an arch that curved into what he suspected to be a well formed butt.

"Well then do me a favor and turn away while I bathe." Kagome said stubbornly, her voice held an authoritive tone he found amusing. Instead of doing as she commanded he took the few steps closer to her and twirled her around. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to do this, but the need was too great for him to control.

Sesshomaru ignored her surprised gasp and pushed her up against the rock wall and held her there by pressing his body against hers. She was looking up at him with wide brown eyes that held not just fear but anticipation. She wanted to push him away but her heart leaped at the feeling of his body against hers. It hungered for those beautiful lips to claim hers for real this time.

But that was maddness! She had only been with Sesshomaru for one day! She could cope with having feelings for him, but this was just too much too fast! For crying out loud his very naked and large body was up against her very naked body! This was so indecent on so many levels she didn't know why she hadn't already pushed him off.

Sesshomaru traced his finger tips down her side and all rational thought left her like loose paper out of a window. His hand then held her hips firmly and pulled her closer into his. His fangs ached something fierce. It was almost like an infant teething. He needed the bite something. Her bare shoulder looked like a wonderful spot. He heard her whimper and that made the urge to have her grow to almost irresistable.

He didn't understand this instinct. He couldn't control this...which made him annoied. How could he not resist touching this one human girl? The need burned within him unlike anything he had ever felt. His attention was brought back to Kagome when she gave a sharp intake of breath. His hand had snaked up to Kagomes hair and pulled her head to the side. How was he licking her neck without even realizing it? He started to pull back but the smell of her skin made his senses go wild.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" She started to squirm under him. She was trying to get away from him but her squirming against his body just made him want her more. He had to get away from her. Now.

Her hips pumped into him and he almost growled. He closed his eyes and dug his claws into his palm until he felt hot sticky liquid pour from it. He needed to get away from her or he was going to rape her, right here and now. But first he needed to get his mind back. The dull pain in his hand helped a little bit.

Kagome raised her hand to his chest to urge him away from her.

"Don't touch me...and don't move." His voice dripping with the beast inside him waiting to rip through him and ravish her. For some reason he didn't want her to see the demon in him.

But she did as he asked. She didn't move. She didn't even seem to breathe. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. His head was hung almost resting on her shoulder, with his eyes closed but his brows were furrowed in frustration. He was breathing heavily and he raised his face suddenly to the sky.

After a few moments, his breathing started to slow and he took a few steps back from her. When he opened his eyes he looked at her with a coldness she hadn't seen since before she switched sides. That seemed so long ago. Then he turned to leave.

Kagome's heart raced. Something changed in him. She could sense it in his aura. He did something to himself to block himself from her. She didn't want that because she knew it would effect their relationship. The longer she watched him walk from him the surer she was that if she let him leave, things would be ruined. She wasn't sure how but she knew it deep down.

Sesshomaru walked away with a new resolve. He some how forced himself to build up a barrier against her. But he knew he couldn't be around her long from now on. She would dissolve this barrier within seconds if helet his gaurd down. How could this human drive him senseless? Drive him to feel so helpless! It took all the strength he had to keep from throwing her down and...

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" Kagome screamed. When he didn't stop she ran after him. He was almost to the edge when she caught up to him. She grabbed his arm, "I said wait!"

This time Sesshomaru paused. He didn't look back at her and said nothing but at least she got him to listen.

"Sesshomaru...it's okay. It's okay!" She couldn't think of any thing else to say. So she said it over and over again.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a long time. Then he turned to face her. He raised his hand to her face and wiped tears from her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying but she looked up into those golden eyes and didn't think twice about jumping up onto him and pressing her lips to his.

For the first time in his life...Sesshomaru was surprised motionless. It took him a few seconds to gather himself. So much for that barrier. The thought almost made him smile.

Kagome's heart fluttered when his arms pulled her closer to him and he returned the kiss. It felt like forever, with them standing there under the dancing fireflies and flower petals. She smiled under their kiss and finally pulled away when she could no longer breath. She set her head on his chest and giggled from the pure joy bubbling within her.

Sesshomaru looked down at her utterly perplexed by her. Just a few minutes ago, she was scared to death of him, but now she's drunk from the joy of their kiss. He looked up at the sky and placed his hand on her head. He himself couldn't say much. He felt something he hadn't in a long time. Honest happiness. This one little human girl messed with him in ways no other could. He smiled.

Inuyasha lifted his head to better see the game Kagome had brought for Shippo from her time. Checkers, he believed it was. The game was fairly simple. Two teams divided into different colored coins. Black and red. You could only go up diagnally unless your coin became a "King". Which he still didn't quite understand how flipping onto your other side made you a king, but he learned not to question it because of Kagome's scolding.

Instead of Kagome who he usually played, Shippo was his opponent tonight, who just jumped two of his black coins. He growled and ponted a clawed finger at the little fox. "Cheater! You can't double jump!"

Shippo snarled right back, "Can too! Kagome told me I could! You're just mad because I'm winning!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Just barely! Don't get smug you little brat! Once I win this you'll have to call me Master Inuyasha!"

Shippo jumped to his tiny feet with a balled fist, "Hey! That's not fair! When did we start betting?"

Inuyasha gave the little demon a smirk, "That scared of losing to me, eh?"

Shippo winced, "N-no way! I could beat you with my eyes closed dog breath!"

"What did you call me?"

Sango stood outside the door in disbelief. Miroku nodded in equal disbelief.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes...I wouldn't have believed it." Miroku rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Do we tell him?" Sango asked.

Miroku thought about it. "We probably should...but I don't know if I want to."

Sango nodded, "It'll infuriate him...Kagome...I can't believe she would do this..."

Miroku sighed, "I actually expected Lady Kagome to break much sooner than this, but not to Inyasha's own brother..."

Sango gave him a surprised look, "You expected this to happen?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't notice Sango." Miroku said softly. When she gave him a "What are you talking about?" look he shook his head, "Oh lovely Sango...All those times Inuyasha was off looking for Naraku while Kagome was in her time, he was actually sneaking off to see Kikyo."

Sango gaped and covered her mouth before a gasp left her.

"Yes, I knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome would find out and break." Miroku looked up at the sky.

"That no good half demon!" Sango hissed. "Poor Kagome..."

They both stood there in silence, not sure what to say. It was all too much to take in at once. Miroku had caught Sesshomaru pressed up against Kagome, both of them naked. He stayed hidden in the shadows... but then when Sesshomaru pulled himself together and started to leave, Kagome ran after him like a love struck puppy and kissed the Inu Lord with a passion only true lovers share.

"We can't just leave her with Sesshomaru though." Sango finally spoke up.

"Agreed...but for we will keep this to ourselves...If Inuyasha knows of this, nothing will stop him from going after them. And the fool will get himself killed." Miroku stated firmly.

Sango nodded just as they heard a crash inside the house followed by Shippo's voice, "Heeey! I was about to wiiiin! Stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo's loud sobs didn't drown out Inuyasha's voice.

"It's a boring game anyway."

Sango sighed, "Better go save poor Shippo." Then she disappeared inside the house to comfort Shippo.

Miroku stayed outside still gazing at the stars. He whispered to himself, "What twisted fate have you thrown upon us this time?"


	8. Inuyasha's Resolve

Inuyasha's stomach once again hurled the contents he ate from earlier. This was the third time in two days he's puked, but thankfully they grew less painful as he days dragged on. The downside to the less painful illnesses was that he grew more and more aware of the annoying scrapes he received from having to be on all fours on the dirt.

He sat up against the well and took a minute to regain his strength. The sun was shining brightly down upon him as he rested his head on the edge of the well. Slowly he closed his eyes and the image if Kagome filled his thoughts again. Her tear streaked face and running away from him. His heart ached something feirce. How could he make it up to Kagome?

No matter how hard he tried to come up with a way, nothing came to mind. At least nothing that wasn't horridly cheesy.

"What troubles you Inuyasha?" A soft voice said.

Inuyasha didn't have to look to know it was Kikyo. "I thought you were with Naraku?"

Kikyo walked up next to him and leaned over him, "You've been wounded…"

"It's nothing," he simply said.

Kikyo didn't say anything for a minute. She sighed and sat down next to him, "She knows doesn't she?"

Inuyasha's silence was enough for her. She studied his face and knew he was hurting a lot more than just physically. She felt a pang of jealousy. Kagome did indeed have half of his heart. She always suspected but never had any proof until now.

"You knew this day would come Inuyasha." She tried to say easily.

Inuyasha growled, "No…I can't just leave her with him!"

Kikyo pursed her lips. "With who? The wolf demon?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and growled, "Sesshomaru. He took her three days ago…"

Kikyo looked at her lover with wide eyes. What would the Inu Lord want with Kagome? Surely, with the way Inuyasha was acting, Kagome was still alive.

"So that is who attacked you?" Kikyo questioned gazing upon his abdomen.

Inuyasha nodded, "He told me Kagome was the first of what he would take from me…I can't leave Kagome with a monster like Sesshomaru."

Kikyo smiled a small humorless smile. Inuyasha was trying to portray he was simply wanting to save Kagome from the dangers his brother gave, but Kikyo knew better. "You love her…"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and almost expected to see Kagome. She had uttered those same words about Kikyo in the same matter. This was so backwards…but he knew he was going to give Kikyo the same answer he gave Kagome.

He gave her an expressionless face and nodded. "Yes, I do."

With saying those words something feirce unleashed within Inuyasha. He loved Kagome way more than he thought. He said to himself "I love Kagome" but the full impact of the feeling never reached his heart until he was forced to admit to his lover his feelings.

Inuyasha stood up with a reknowned strength and took a few steps away from Kikyo. Then he paused and said, "I'm going to get her back Kikyo. I made a promise to protect her too. And I'm not going to break my promise."


	9. Reunion

The warm air seemed to do nothing but enlighten the human girl. She was bent over a grouping of flowers with Rin, forming some sort of flower necklaces, which he couldn't help but remember when Kagome made a fuss about plucking the flowers and ending its life.

The great Inu Lord watched carefully under the comfort of a large tree, as the girls played together and found himself pleased they got along. Even Jaken was there with them trying to find flowers of the appropriate color and size. His ugly green brow furrowed when Rin decided a flower was too small or not pretty enough.

"These are perfect flowers Rin!" He would accuse and then stomp the not so good enough flowers, walk away with a sulk but proceed to find more flowers.

Kagome finished the small flower crown and placed it on Rin's head. The small girl gasped in awe and looked with wide happy eyes at Kagome. "I'm a princess!"

Kagome giggled and bowed, "All hail Princess Rin!"

Jaken snorted, "Ridiculous! I shall never bow to a human!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at Jaken and then without a hesitation grabbed a rock and tossed it at his head. "Bow! Let Rin have her fun!"

Jaken's head was starting to swell from the impact of the rock, as was his anger. "How dare you treat me like a low life being such as your- DA!"

Something cracked and Jaken fell to the ground ironically in a bowed position. He was completely KO'ed, a huge whelp forming on the back of his head.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who simply tossed a rock casually in his hand. The even most simple of movements Sesshomaru could always make to be a work of art.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who seemed too interested in tossing the rock in his hand to notice the human girl looking at him. She knew Sesshomaru threw the rock. No one else could knock out the little demon with such ease.

She stood up and walked over to him, her arms behind her back.

He said nothing but looked up at her with those beautiful yellow eyes. He did not seem surprised when she held a flower crown out for him, nor did it surprise him when she placed it upon his head.

"I do not take such an interest in your flowers." Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped and ran up to Sesshomaru. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled. "Sesshomaru-sama! You look beautiful! All hail king Sesshomaru!" Rin fell to her hands and knees.

Kagome had to admit. Sesshomaru was indeed beautiful. Even with a crown full of canary colored flowers he should have looked ridiculous, but it only complimented his gorgeous yellow eyes.

Sesshomaru liked the sound of that, though the crown wasn't an appealing aspect. He removed it from his head and placed it on Rin, though it was worn as a necklace due to their size differences. Rin squealed and turned to run about excitedly, yelling about how Sesshomaru-sama had crowned her. Now she was Queen.

Kagome giggled and sat down next to Sesshomaru. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched Rin run about. She tripped once over Jaken's still body, who was still out cold. "She is so full of energy."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Kagome stood up and threw a fist up in the air. "Who's hungry?"

Rin stopped in her tracks and jumped up and down. "I am! Oh I am!"

Kagome motioned for Rin to come to her. "Ok, I have a miss-"

"KAGOOOOOMEEE!"

Kagome stopped and turned around to see a little Shippo running straight for her. She barely had time to brace herself when the little demon tackled her. Tears where pouring from his eyes as he clung to her. "Kagome!"

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. "How did you find me?"

Shippo wiped his tears. "I saw Jaken walking this way a few hours earlier. I searched and searched!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who did not respond at all. He wasn't threatened by Shippo's being here. For that, Kagome was glad, but then a sudden fear hit her.

"Shippo…does Inuyasha know you're here?"

Shippo stopped and thought for a minute. "No. I don't think so. He wasn't in the village this morning when I left to find you."

Sesshomaru voiced what Kagome thought, "Probably with the dead woman."

Shippo cowered in Kagome's arms. He had not willingly been this close to Sesshomaru ever. He wasn't comfortable with it now. "Kagome…let's go back." He whispered.

Kagome gave Shippo a small sad smile, "I can't Shippo…I…chose to stay with Sesshomaru."

Shippo looked at Kagome with confusion. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…doesn't love me Shippo. I was only kidding myself. I'm staying with Sesshomaru, because well…Sesshomaru can offer me something Inuyasha never could and never can. His whole heart. I can't take the pain anymore."

Shippo was looking at Kagome in disbelief. Sesshomaru? And Kagome? TOGETHER? No way!

Kagome rubbed her head nervously and chuckled. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but…it's for the best. This way, Inuyasha can focus on Kikyo and I won't be distracted. I'm still on your side…for the most part. Sesshomaru has no interest in the Jewel Shards, so any I find I shall bring to you."

Shippo shook his head, "Why are you saying this like I'm going back to Inuyasha? The only reason I stayed so long is because of you Kagome! I'm staying here!"

Kagome smiled. Her heart lifted. She had indeed missed the little demon. "I'm so glad to hear that!" She felt a tug on her skirt.

Rin looked up at her, "Are we getting food?"

"Oh yeah! Shippo! You can help me on this mission as well!" Kagome smiled and winked at them. "Okay!" She slapped her hand together. "Time to gather food for dinner tonight!"


	10. Inner Fears

Sesshomaru had traveled off alone this night and Kagome found herself wondering where he went and if he was ok. She shook the thoughts way. This was _the_ Sesshomaru. Of course he was ok. No one in all of Japan was stronger than him, even Naraku obviously feared him.

She sighed as she leaned up against the tree. Shippo, Rin and Jaken had all passed out after their bellies were full of fish and mushrooms. Jaken had fallen asleep right next to Rin. Whether the little troll wanted to admit it or not, he cared for Rin. Shippo had also fallen asleep next to her due to entertaining her with his "magic" Foxfire.

The fire they used to cook was still full of dancing flames, and while looking at it Kagome wondered about Inuyasha. It had been several days since she saw him last, almost a week. She felt her heart ache and put a hand to her chest as if to comfort it. She knew it wouldn't be so simple and she was stupid to hope she would stop loving him in only a few days.

The fire began to pop, but Kagome looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. Inuyasha and she used to spend hours looking up at the stars together, so much even, that they had made a game on who could spot the most shooting stars.

"Oh Kagome…" She said to herself softly, "You've gotten yourself into quite a mess haven't you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. No. This had to happen… she knew she couldn't take Inuyasha sneaking around much longer anyway. Seeing Kikyo and him together like that hurt far worse than this pain. Yes, she missed Inuyasha. She still loved him and probably would for a long time if not forever, but she had to do what was best for herself. As selfish as that sounded to herself, it was even more selfish of Inuyasha to sneak off to Kikyo and then come right back to her.

She stood up with a nod to no one in particular. She was satisfied with those thoughts and with that she turned to head to the nearby stream. She needed to wash her face before she went to sleep.

It didn't take long to get to the stream, she could hear the running water from the camp site. She knelt down on the rocky shore and scooped two handfuls of water and splashed it up onto her face. The water was shockingly cold.

Something cracked.

Before Kagome could fully turn around a hand went over her mouth and an arm pulled her in tightly against a solid form. Long black hair flew over her shoulder that was not her own.

A rough voice whispered, "Now, Sesshomaru is underestimating my abilities. I'm almost insulted. So as his punishment, I'll take you along with me. Since it looks like human weakness runs in the dog clan, he will come for you, and how angry it will make him if you're roughed up real nice," The wolf demon rubbed his face against Kagome's softly, "Maybe a few broken bones, bloody cuts that will scar up real nice, maybe a lost finger or toe."

Kagome's heart began to race. This was the wolf demon Sesshomaru fought with a few days ago! He was going to hurt her to get to Sesshomaru! She had to do something, but what? There was no fighting a demon's strength.

She moved her lips enough to open her mouth a bit. Quickly she bit him as hard as she could, and when he pulled his hand back Kagome took a deep breath and yelled very loudly, "SESSHOMARU! HELP!"

Everything went black after that as the angry wolf demon slapped her.


	11. Deceitful Kagome and a Very Angry Inu

She felt something pricking her wrists. It made them itch, but when she went to scratch them, for some reason her arms wouldn't move. What was going on?

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She turned her head but saw nothing new. Had she gone blind? Surely not…but then again…where was she?

"Awake are we?" A voice said.

Suddenly a flame illuminated the darkness, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. She saw the face of a beautiful man with long dark hair. Something strange was about him though. Fangs. Yes this man had fangs.

"It seems I hit you a tad too hard, your cheek is bruising quite nicely. I had already assumed temporary amnesia might happen. So here's the recap." The man placed the flame under a pot and instantly the firewood underneath caught flame.

He then walked over to where she lay and bent down, balancing gracefully on his toes. He leaned in close to her and smiled, "You are the Inu Lord's lover. He is my enemy, thus so are you. I took you from him so I could rough you up a bit as a treat to the great all mighty Inu. Then once he sees you all prettied up like, it will make him very angry and throw off his guard. Weakening him so I can finally kill him and take this territory which was rightfully mine to begin with."

"Who…who are you?" She asked softly.

The man sighed and shook his head. "You don't even remember my name? Geez…It's Daisuke."

_"Daisuke. Our fathers were enemies and because my father bested his, he feels a need to best me to prove his family's worth. He's even weaker than his father…no more questions, breathe."_

The memories came flooding back to her. The attack where he so nearly came to kill her with that fatal blow; when he came up behind her and muttered all those horrid things. Sesshomaru…did he hear her call? She had to buy time. He would come looking for her…wouldn't he? No! She couldn't think negatively. Of course he would come for her! Now how to buy time for Sesshomaru and also for herself?

Maybe…if she pretended not to remember he would not be so rough with her. Maybe she could get to him. She at least had to try.

"Daisuke…" She repeated softly. "Not ringing any bells."

He arched his eyebrow. "Bells? Ringing? Boy I did hit you pretty hard didn't I?"

Kagome smiled. "I mean I don't know you. I don't remember you." She then frowned, "…nor do I remember….can you…tell me who I am?" She looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes full of longing.

The look made him wince and was that a blush across those cheeks?

"I…um…think your name is Kagome." He muttered.

"And who is this Inu Lord? You said he is my lover? Can you tell me about him?" She bit her lip and gave him the same look.

Daisuke cleared his throat and looked away from her, the fire made his face silhouette so she couldn't see any emotion, "He is a powerful demon who is part of the Inu Clan. His clan has mocked my Wolf Clan for years! He is my enemy!"

"Oh I see…" Kagome took a slow deep breath before forcing herself to say the next, "But is he as handsome as you? I don't see how that could happen…you are so…beautiful."

Daisuke made a sound that sounded like a snort. Quickly he slapped his hands up to his nose. He moved just enough for Kagome to see he honestly had a nosebleed. She almost laughed as he turned around to hide himself.

He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself up before turning around with a smile, "Yeah, I am much better looking than that stupid Inu! Which is why I wonder you would even go after him. I mean even you as a human are too good for that stupid Inu."

His eyes wondered along her body making Kagome feel extremely uncomfortable. She needed to change the subject.

"Will you do me a favor?" She blushed slightly since she was being honest about this favor.

"Depends…" His eyes narrowed.

"I can't scratch my wrists…and they itch really bad…could you…help a girl out?" She laughed nervously.

Daisuke was silent for a minute before he finally laughed, "You're serious?"

She pouted and nodded, "They itch really bad!"

He leaned over her and ran his claws carefully over her skin.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thaaank you!"

Daisuke pulled away and stared at her with a pondering look. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, "If I untie you, and you run for it, I will break your legs. We have an understanding?"

Kagome winced. Well there goes her sneaking off plan. "I don't know where I am…it wouldn't be very wise for me to run off alone…besides..you're the only person I know. I'm safest here with you."

Daisuke looked skeptic but with a swift movement with his claws, she was free.

Kagome sat up and scratched at her wrists some more. She needed to gain his trust some more. That look he gave her proved he didn't trust her for a minute.

She stood up and walked over to the pot, there was nothing in it. Why was he burning this pot without anything in it? "Aren't you hungry?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

Daisuke shrugged. He appeared to be relaxed but Kagome knew better. Inuyasha used to do the same thing. Arms folded, eyes closed but he was well aware of everything around him.

"I can cook?" She suggested.

Daisuke opened one eye curiously, "There's nothing to fix here."

Kagome giggled and walked over to him. She smiled and poked his nose which received the honor of making both of his eyes open, "That's why we go looking together silly! It shouldn't take too long. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I don't know…" He started.

Kagome frowned, "I'm not a bad cook!"

He arched an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

CRAP! Of course! She was supposed to have amnesia! Come on Kagome, she told herself, think of something!

"I may not remember who I am, but I can remember how to cook food. Geez, I'm not a baby." She said quickly.

This reply seemed to satisfy him because he stood up and started walking with her. "Don't wonder too far from me."

Kagome smiled, well aware that he meant he would hurt her if she tried anything, and instead said, "You're so nice to worry about my safety! But don't worry! Nothing should be a match for you!"

She saw his face heat up again, but he quickly turned his head to hide his face in the shadows. "Um…yeah. No need to worry then."

Sesshomaru knelt down where the rocks where rustled. This is where Kagome had been when Daisuke took her. A tiny red spot upon the rocks most people wouldn't have been able to see, but it stuck out like a light beckon to him.

Kagome's blood.

The others were still sleeping and he would not wake them.

This one spot left behind would be that wolf's demise. Because with this, he could more than easily follow the scent and find their location. And once he found them, he would rip the very flesh from the demon's body.

He had struck Kagome. His Kagome. And the wolf would pay.


	12. No More Hiding

Kagome stirred the soup and bent in to smell the amazing aroma. She really was getting better and better at cooking.

Daisuke sat near the cave opening and pretended to not hear his growling belly or be interested in the food Kagome was making. She knew better though. He really was a lot like Inuyasha when she first met him.

She wondered how he was doing.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air and smiled when he found a familiar scent. Shippo. He wasn't too far. The little fox demon had disappeared several hours ago and Kaede had not been able to find him. Inuyasha knew he had found Kagome.

He continued at a steady pace and headed straight for Shippo's scent. Another familiar scent hit him making his blood boil. Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped and glanced around him. His brother was close by. The smell was recent; he had passed through this very area no more than ten minutes before him. He didn't smell Kagome though. How could he not smell her? Shippo's scent was all over the place and even the human girl that followed his brother, but no Kagome. Something wasn't right. Once he found Shippo he was going to find out.

He continued forward even more quickly. It didn't take him long to come up to the dying flames of a built fire. The little human Rin and the ugly demon Jaken were sleeping close together. Not too far was Shippo, perfectly fine and alive. He glanced around. Then why was there no Kagome?

He bent down and gently shook Shippo as to not wake the others. They would attempt to warn Sesshomaru. "Hey," He whispered, "Shippo, wake up."

The little demon grumbled and swatted his tiny hand at him, not wanting to be bothered. He then rolled over and continued his slumber.

Inuyasha felt the vein in his forehead pulse. He placed a clawed hand over the little demon's mouth right before he punched his head.

Shippo's loud and very awake screams were muffled to a grunt by the hand. He looked at Inuyasha with teary eyes, "What the heck Inuyasha!"

"Shhhh!"

Shippo glanced at the undisturbed Rin and Jaken before switching to whispering. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am you doing here'? I'm here to take Kagome back! Now where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo started to call Inuyasha a moron but he noticed Kagome was indeed missing. He stared at the spot she was before he fell asleep. Right next to the tree. "She was right there when I fell asleep…maybe she walked off with Sesshomaru. They do that a lot."

Inuyasha wasn't eased by the little fox's words. In fact that made him more uneasy. Had Kagome fallen in love with his own brother? The thought sent him raging. How could she even THINK of loving Sesshomaru? He was a brute and he hated humans! If anything were to happen to her Sesshomaru would care less!

But why would Sesshomaru let her walk with him? Why would he tolerate her company longer than he needed to if…no…he would not STAND FOR THIS! He would not stand for Sesshomaru taking Kagome from him! He truly meant it when he said he would take Kagome.

With a snarl he stood up and dashed off in the direction of Sesshomaru. He would get to the bottom of this!

* * *

Kagome smiled as Daisuke sipped at the soup, and then pretended he didn't get enough to taste it and took another bite. "This is delicious."

"I told you I could cook." Kagome smiled.

Inwardly she was seething. She had planned on using some plants that would knock out an elephant, but unfortunately Daisuke was a lot smarter than he let on to be. He knew what they were already and almost struck Kagome where she stood when she suggested them. Thankfully she convinced him they looked similar to another plant.

"I shouldn't have doubted you. Now I know not to break your arms or hands." He chuckled.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Stop with all this breaking your limbs business. You're going to make me believe you mean it."

"You know I mean it. Stop with the act princess. I know you remember. Even if I struck you one hundred times as hard, you would have remembered by now." Daisuke said in between sips.

Kagome sighed. Great. There was no hope for her escape now. She had to hope that Sesshomaru was on his way to save her.

"Well you could at least thank me for putting up with your bullying long enough to make you dinner." Kagome snorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her lips in a defiant way.

"There's no need. You are my hostage. To do with what I see fit." Daisuke said simply and he took another bite.

Kagome was left with her mouth hanging open. The NERVE of this demon! She really needed to learn how to cast enchantment beads from Kaede next time she saw her.

"You're as stubborn and stupid as Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

Daisuke froze. "…The half breed?"

Kagome gulped. _Me and my big mouth! _

Daisuke stood up, a murderous intent in his eyes, "Are you seriously comparing me with a HALF BLOOD INU?"

"The comparison is more than a compliment."

Both Daisuke and Kagome looked at the opening. Sesshomaru stood there in all his magnificent glory. His face was beautiful and flawless as ever. His long silver hair was straight and tangle free as ever. Those glowing gold eyes pierced straight through Daisuke.

Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru show true anger. In all the times they had fought with him, his face was always emotionless. Not this night. Sesshomaru's brows were burrowing, his eyes were narrowed, his claws cracking with the simplest movements.

Daisuke made a move to Kagome but Sesshomaru was much quicker, even though the wolf demon was closer to Kagome, the Inu Lord blocked his path to Kagome.

Poisoned claws tore through air at Daisuke's throat, who barely managed to get away with just a scratch. He held his bleeding throat and growled. "Pompous!" He raged.

Sesshomaru's sour expression only turned dirtier. If Daisuke could give a look of murderous intent then Sesshomaru was giving the look of death itself. "I will not go so easy on you this time wolf." Then Sesshomaru vanished.

Daisuke even seemed puzzled. Something started to sizzle and Daisuke screamed in pain. He jerked away and darted for the cave opening. Kagome noticed a large hole in his back. The flesh was melting away like fire on a candle. Glistening white sparkled in the moon light. Were those…his ribs?

Kagome looked on in horror. She had watched Inuyasha destroy plenty of demons. But not like this. She didn't have to watch them suffer in pain like this, as chunk of flesh after chunk of flesh was ripped off. She closed her eyes but she couldn't unsee what she already saw. She could drown out his screams of pain.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Please stop it!"

Sesshomaru halted and looked back at Kagome. He was growing tired of her weak heart. If he didn't kill Daisuke now, he would just keep coming after them. But he stood up and flicked his hands of blood. He glanced at the mutilated body of Daisuke.

His claws had slashed through his ribs, breaking them in an attempt to get to the precious organs. Meaty chunks of flesh were all over the stone cave floor, some of them bubbling from the poison. The demon was barely breathing.

"Let's go then, before I change my mind." Sesshomaru said shortly. He waited momentarily for Kagome to run next to him. She didn't dare to look at Daisuke's body on the ground. She grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's kimono and kept her eyes shut.

After a few moment's Sesshomaru spoke, "You can open your eyes now…you realize he will come after you again."

Kagome opened her eyes but kept her gaze at the ground. She tightened her grip on his sleeve and nodded. Her throat was too hot and tight for her to speak. It was like trying to swallow a flaming golf ball.

"Then why spare him?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

It took Kagome several attempts to speak, "Because…he was suffering. I've never…had to see anyone suffer like that…"

Sesshomaru almost sighed. He didn't understand how she could sympathize with a demon who had harmed her and threatened her life. Humans were such odd creatures.

They walked for what seemed hours. Maybe it was just the silence that made it seem to last longer. Sesshomaru stepped over a small stream and helped Kagome over it. They ventured further down until they came upon a small pond. He stripped himself of armor and everything else.

Even though Kagome had seen him naked already and even felt him in his naked state, she couldn't help but blush at his exposed butt.

"Are you getting in? You're covered in blood." Sesshomaru said to himself.

Kagome instantly looked at herself. Her legs were caked in blood and her shirt was utterly stained. She was sure there was some on her face too. In a panic she tugged her clothes off and jumped into to cool waters. She almost jumped right back out.

"Gosh it's FREEZING!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshomaru ignored her and pulled her over to him. With his claws he raked through her hair until it was tangle free. Then he cupped his hands full of water and began to pour it over her head. Kagome could see the pink in the water now as the blood was being washed from her. After he continued to pour water on her ,he ran his nails through her hair again.

Kagome smiled as his nails worked. It was like getting a head massage.

Then his hands moved lower. To her collar bone.

Kagome bit her lip and looked away, her face full of blushes. She also realized that he could see her fully exposed chest. She went to cover them, but that was silly. He had seen her entirely naked before.

He took possession of her chin and turned her to face him. "You are so strange. You're still embarrassed."

"Well I've never been naked….in front of a man other than you." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru let go of her chin. He turned around and pulled his long silken hair over his shoulder. When he didn't move Kagome took it as he wanted her to wash his back.

She copied his methods and poured water down his back and began working her hands over his firm back, scrubbing the dried blood that somehow managed to get there. Once she was done she once again poured more water onto his back.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he ran his nails trough his hair. Kagome walked around to face him and wiped his face. He opened his eyes in shock. But the emotion was quickly replaced with his same emotionless face. He watched her carefully as she washed his face of blood.

Kagome watched his lips. She wanted to kiss them again.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. He then placed it on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, as if reading her mind.

Her heart fluttered and she felt as if her body suddenly grew weightless. She almost didn't feel the other hand pull her hips closer to him. Kagome did not hesitate. She pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to see Inuyasha standing under the shadows.


	13. Sesshomaru's Reluctant Solution

Kagome gasped to see Inuyasha starring at her and Sesshomaru in their moment of intimacy. His face was twisted emotions: Anger, sadness, and horror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pressed up closer to Sesshomaru in an attempt to hide her half naked body. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking!" Inuyasha snapped, baring his fangs. "What are you doing?"

"I…I'm no longer your concern Inuyasha!" Kagome fired back. "Go back to Kikyo! It's what you've wanted all this time!"

Inuyasha growled, "How are you to tell me what I want! I want you back Kagome!"

For a moment her heart leapt for joy, but no. She would not go back to that. She knew he would go back to her even if he promised not to.

"I'm not going! I told you. I'm staying here!" Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru's eyes pierced Inuyasha. They held a pride that Inuyasha wanted to knock off of his face. He was holding his Kagome in a way he should never. Pure rage built up in him. Before he realized what was going on he was in motion.

Everything went so slow. He could see Kagome's face in terror and Sesshomaru pulling her to the side as a means to protect her from the battle about to occur. Fury erupted when he saw Sesshomaru's hands run over his Kagome's naked body in that simple movement to move her.

He felt hot sticky fluids rush down his hand; that alone made him come back to reality. He had managed to dig his claws into Sesshomaru's arm, and now his pure demon blood was spilling into the cold waters. Kagome's screams echoed in the night.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" She made an attempt to stop them but Sesshomaru threw his free hand up, balling it in the process, and made contact with Inuyasha's jaw. There was a sickening crack from the impact and Inuyasha went flying.

Kagome was frozen in place. Before she could break herself from the trance Sesshomaru was gone, leaving nothing but splashing water in his place. She panicked. Sesshomaru was going to kill Inuyasha!

"Let's go."

Kagome nearly jumped. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, already half dressed. She stared at him completely dumbfounded. He wasn't going to kill Inuyasha? She glanced in the direction Inuyasha flew, and then back at Sesshomaru. She didn't hear anything. Surely that one hit didn't kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't be stupid enough to believe so. So why?

"I'm not asking again. Either get dressed or I'll take you as you are." Sesshomaru said, now fully clothed.

Kagome made a hurried motion to get back to the land and pulled her stained clothes back on reluctantly. They were still wet from the blood, that bath didn't do much good.

"We will bathe again later. If you do not want me to kill him we must leave now." Sesshomaru held up two fingers to his lips and made a high pitch whistle that Kagome almost couldn't hear.

She almost couldn't believe her ears. Sesshomaru was sparring Inuyasha's life because he knew she still cared for him. "Sesshomaru…" She felt her throat tighten and she felt the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and Kagome followed his gaze. Ah-Un, the two headed dragon and Sesshomaru's beast of burden came to his side. "Gather Rin and the others. Take them east, as far as you can until the never ending sea."

With a wave of his hand Ah-Un flew off.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and pulled her to his side. Instantly they were air born on a cloud like substance. She clung desperately to his side and peered at the ground growing smaller. She managed to glimpse Inuyasha's still form due to his bright red robes. He thankfully landed in a bushy area. He would be okay.

She knew it would be a long time before she saw him again, but at least she knew he would be alright. Now, he could set his mind on Kikyo and not worry about her. She would be too far for him to track.

With a deep breath she watched until he was no longer visible. "Good bye Inuyasha…"


	14. Ghostly Encounter Correct Ch XD

They traveled for days, stopping only to eat and bathroom uses. Kagome had no clue where Sesshomaru was taking her. She had tried to ask him but he ignored her. He barely even looked at her throughout the journey. When they stopped to bathe Sesshomaru would vanish leaving her alone to bathe.

Kagome sat on the edge of the fluffy cloud she came to call it. Her arms wrapped around her knees and hair whipping in the wind. She remained silent knowing nothing good would come of trying to talk to him. His obvious anger cut at her heart. He was upset that she still loved Inuyasha and how could she blame him? But the love she felt for Inuyasha would take time to get over. She just hoped Sesshomaru would be patient with her.

Her hair suddenly flew above her head. They were descending. When Kagome stood with little difficulty she gasped at the view before her. It was the ocean. She must have been buried deep within her thoughts because the roar of the waves was hard to miss. Excitement bubbled in her stomach.

They landed on the beach and Kagome didn't wait for them to touch the sand before jumping off and taking off toward the waving waters. Before she could reach them her name rang in the air.

She looked to her right to see Shippo and Rin rushing after her. Ah-Un and Jaken were in front of a small abandoned shack. Her bright yellow pack was noticeably on the two headed dragon's rump. As Shippo and Rin rushed past her to "beat her to the waves" Kagome ran to her pack. She pulled out her bathing suit and rushed inside the shack.

"Don't peek Jaken!" Kagome insisted.

The little demon grew red in the face. "The nerve to assume I would want to peek on human filth!"

She ignored him now getting used to his insults. She slipped out of her clothes just as quickly as she slipped into her bathing suit and ran out of the shack. Again ignoring Jaken's startled cry at her clothing and ran into the waves with Rin and Shippo, joining them in their laughter.

She glanced back toward the shore and noticed sadly that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. She faltered momentarily until Shippo jumped on her soaking her wet. She let out a squeal and darted after him as he ran away laughing.

For hours they played like that together and every so often coming up with a new game of chase until they were so exhausted they could barely move. By this time the sun had started to set. When she could gather the energy finally Kagome got up in search of Sesshomaru who was still missing. When she asked Jaken if he had seen him she got a snort as reply.

She kicked him before grabbing her robes and walking into the forest behind the shack. She couldn't take this treatment anymore. She needed to tell Sesshomaru that yes she cared for Inuyasha but she was getting over it with his help and she wanted to get over him. A few minutes into the forest she quickly regretted the decision. She had no clue where to begin looking or even what direction and the further she went in the darker it was. It was eerily quiet.

She took a step back as a chill ran down her back. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. When she turned to leave she was smacked with the sickening thought, _Oh no! I'm lost!_

"Oh good one Kagome!" She whined to herself, "How do I always do this to myself?"

She took a deep breath and mentally told herself to calm down and think. There was no way she would get out of this mess by panicking. Carefully she looked at her surroundings and saw nothing familiar. _What a way to pay attention stupid._

The tall trees looked like skeletons swaying dark robes and she couldn't see the stars past them to even navigate her way back to the beach. The only sounds were the rustling of the leaves above her which could easily be mistaken for the sounds of waves, so listening for the ocean was out as well. With a sigh she saw only one option: To pick a direction and hope it was the right one. She held her chin up high as she decided to head toward where she was confident she came from.

Several minutes passed by and she saw no sign of the ocean. Now she was starting to get worried. It hadn't taken her this long to get out there. Kagome stopped again to look at her surroundings and bit her lip nervously. Something caught her eye.

Squinting her eyes she focused in on what looked like a house. Curiously she walked toward it. Maybe someone lived there and could help her get back to the beach. With each step she took it seemed the forest grew darker. An unsettling feeling fluttered in her stomach. _Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea…this place is starting to creep me out._

The house, although large for this era, looked run down. The wood paneling was splintering off in chunks and the straw flap was hanging by one side and was swaying though Kagome could not feel a breeze, as if someone had brushed passed it. There was a large window that Kagome could see nothing but darkness in. She took notice that a large stone well was built on the far side of the house.

She heard a faint noise that startled her. _What was that?_

She stood motionless as to see if she could hear it again. She almost grew annoyed with her own heart thumping in her chest. Suddenly she heard it again!

_It's a child's laugh!_

Kagome instantly thought of Shippo and Rin. She grew even more annoyed. "Come on guys this isn't funny. Come on out and tell me how to get back."

Nothing moved.

Kagome pinched her brow and rubbed it and sighed. "Shippo. Rin. This isn't funny. Not one bit, you will make me angry if you try to scare me."

Another giggle.

Kagome's uneasy feeling returned. What if this wasn't Shippo and Rin? She was sure they would have come out by now. She was about to turn and leave when she saw a flip of long black hair whizz behind the house. It was the same height as Rin.

Kagome scowled and went after her. "Come one Rin knock it of-" She was cut short as she rounded the corner to find nothing there. Her heart started pounding harder than ever. Something was playing with her and it wasn't Rin. There was no way even she could have vanished so quickly. She turned to leave and gasped when a little girl stood before her.

She looked so pale but she looked up at Kagome with a relieved smile. She wore a similar yukata to Rin's, though this child was fairly smaller in size and she wore no sandals. Something about her face wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had large brown eyes and her long black hair was a tattered mess.

"Mommy…You came back for me." The soft words were like sandpaper on her skin. Kagome felt the blood rush from her face as she realized what was wrong with the girl. She could see through her. This little girl was a ghost!

"Mommy…you don't hate me anymore?" She held up her hands as if to have Kagome pick her up.

"H-hate you?" Kagome sputtered. "I'm not your mother..I-I'm sorry but I-"

"You're going to leave me again mommy?" The girls face twisted with a malice that no child could manage. "After what you did to me?"

Kagome took a step back, "I'm not your mother little girl! I didn't do anything to you! I'm-"

"MOMMY! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME!" The little girls face started to melt into a gory scene of blood and bone. Half her face was skinned off, strings of meaty chunks hung from her chin. Her lips were now gone leaving nothing to curtain her jagged teeth. The eye on the skinned side shriveled to a raisin like state and her skull had cracks large enough to see the curvy lumps of the brain.

Kagome's fear reached all new heights as a blood curdling scream tore from her. Suddenly she was in motion. She knew of no safe direction to go other than away from the little girl. Her heart was pounding so hard that every thump felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

She heard a giggle and she saw a flash of the little girl behind a tree as she ran by. She screamed again urging her aching legs to move faster. Her panicked breath started to cause her side to burn and her throat felt like she was inhaling flaming sandpaper.

She saw the girl again. "Come stay with me mommy!"

"Get away from me! I'm not your mother!" Kagome screamed.

"Mommy! COME BACK!" The screech pierced her ears and caused Kagome to stumble enough to trip on the root of a bush. The breath shot out of her with a "WHOOSH" and pain shot through her body.

Silence.

Kagome sat up as quickly as she could and scanned around her. There was no sign of movement. Had the ghost given up? She got to her feet not wanting to spend any longer there waiting to find out.

"Mommy…"

Kagome froze. Pure terror immobilized her. There beside the tree stood the little girl in her ghastly form. She made painfully slow steps toward Kagome with her hands held out to her. "Why did you hurt me mommy? I love you."

She couldn't move from where she stood and for some reason thought to herself, _That stupid girl in horror movies isn't so stupid anymore._ Pure terror was the most intense human reaction. This little girl was going to kill her because she was mistaking her for her mother and she could do nothing to stop it.

Something moved behind the girl but Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the horror in front of her, inching closer and closer. Suddenly a blade ripped through the girl tearing a screech from her as she vanished.

It took Kagome a few seconds to realize that Sesshomaru stood before her. Her legs gave away with relief at the sight of him. Tears poured out of her eyes before she could even think to control them. Her entire body shook from the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Why are you here?" His voice was stern but Kagome didn't care. She was so relieved that he was here. It took her a few tries before she could form audible words.

"I was…looking for you…to apolo...gize…" She tried to calm her breathing but her words came out in panicked hiccups. "I don't…want…you to…be…mad…at...me." Sesshomaru's expressionless face bent to her level, awaiting for what she had to say.

"I know..you're mad…because…of him…but…I…don't want…him. I love…him but…I don't…want to. I want…you…I'm sorry…I'm not…strong…enough…to…let go…"

Sesshomaru picked her up without letting her finish. "Next time wait for me to return." He cradled her to his chest in a subtle way where if someone were to pass by they would see nothing more than him carrying her, but Kagome felt the extra force he held on her. She snuggled into his tail and apologized over and over.

"Mommy…"

Kagome sucked in a breath and some of Sesshomaru's tail fluff.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the girl. Appearing again human. "Leave here spirit. I will not ask again."

"You're going to take mommy again." The evil glare was twisted upon the girl's face again. "It's your fault mommy hurt me and left me."

"This woman is not your mother." And with that Sesshomaru flicked his hand sending out his poison whip. It struck right where her heart would have been making the girl shriek in pain. An unknown gust sent the girls hair and yukata whipping around her and her face began to melt into its gruesome state. She continued to shriek until she burst into flames and nothing was left but a small pile of ashes.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had fallen slack in his arms. The strain of this event had truly terrified her to exhaustion. His eyes went to her exposed stomach due to the robe falling open and wondered to himself what it would be like to have his child in there.

The thought nearly left him gaping. There was no way he could bring a half breed into the world. He wasn't even sure if he could be a father. His own leapt to his death after Inuyasha's mother so he never knew him very well. He knew nothing of caring for a child. Rin simply followed him and could fend for herself when he was away. No. He would not let himself create another Inuyasha.

He gazed upon Kagome's face. He would be with her and care for her, but he would not let a child be born of this.

* * *

Sorry about that guys O_o for some reason it uploaded the chapter from my other story. Thanks for pointing that out. Hope you enjoy the REAL chapter and Thank you Jojo 3


End file.
